


Mary’s Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Mary isn't fond of her boys with one omega.





	Mary’s Boys

_“Get. Out.” Mary snarled at you, making your eyes go wide. She’d never spoken to you like this before._

_“What?” You asked, confused. Standing in the laundry room, you were folding Sam’s shirts when she had simply walked in. “Do you need the laundry room that badly?” Why the hell was she getting like this over the laundry room?_

_Mary glared. “Of the bunker.” She clarified._

_Turning, you crossed your arms over your chest. “Why would I do that? The boys are on a case, and I’d like to give them a clean home to come home to.” You told her. “Eva might be walking by the time they get back, so I’m using the wide space in the library to help her with that. What do you want me to do? Go on a vacation?”_

_Standing tall, Mary’s eyes were on yours. They were cold as her lips moved again. “You think I want my boys sharing some little tramp?” She ground out. “Going from one bed, to the other?”_

_You looked at her in disbelief. “You’re out of line, Mary. You don’t know what goes on with my mates and myself, how our home works, or anything. Sam wanted you here to spend time with Eva. Not judge us.” With that, you turned your focus back to Sam’s clothes._

_Mary’s hand gripped the hair on the back of your head. “Now. Here’s what’s going to happen.”_

* * *

“Babe!” Sam called out as he jogged quickly down the stairs. “We’re home.”

Dean was right behind him, each of them carrying one medium sized suitcase, and then their duffle bags (that had seen better days) with their gear. “And your mate won’t shut up about missing you.” Dean joked.

Sighing, Sam rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw slightly. While they had come up with a may to make things work, he still wasn’t welcoming of the idea. “And like you haven’t?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, who shrugged.

“Mom?” Dean yelled when you didn’t come greet them with the perky 9 month old.

Mary came out, looking a bit worried. “Where’s the girls?” She asked, watching Sam’s face fall.

Sam dropped his things. “What do you mean? They should be here. With you!”

Pulling out a piece of paper, she handed it to him. “I thought they went to meet you.” 

His hazel eyes darkened. “You better tell me the truth. Now.” He growled as Dean took the note from his brother.

She looked scandalized. “What are you talking about, Sam?” She scoffed.

“This isn’t her wording, and there’s blood…” Dean said quietly in disbelief. His eyes were full of sadness as he looked at his mother. “Where are they?”

“Dean. Go check Eva’s laundry. She wouldn’t write that if it didn’t mean something.” Sam snapped, his gaze still on Mary.

* * *

Sniffling, your eyes went to the rearview mirror for a moment. You saw your daughter’s sleeping face in the little mirror that faced her carseat. “I’m sorry, princess.” You breathed, your eyes back on the road.

You hadn’t known Mary all that well. Nothing like you’d known the boys, but even her pulling this came out of nowhere. It hurt. There was a pit in your stomach, and it made you feel like you were going to throw up. Hell, you were tempted to pull over and get out for a moment just in case.

_“You are going to write exactly what I tell you to.” Mary’s voice was low, and dangerous as she spoke. “You will pack yourself and that little brat some things, and you will walk out that door.” She spat. “If you ever think about coming around my boys again, I will make you suffer.”_

_Your jaw was tight, trying to control your emotions. “I’m their mate!” You breathed._

_She shook her head. “No. You’re not.” With that, she slammed your face down and walked away. “Stay there.” I’ll be back with a pen and paper._

Your hand went to your lip automatically, still throbbing a bit from where it had been cut with your tooth. Letting out a breath, you had no idea where you planned to go. Cas had been MIA lately, so you weren’t even going to try that one. Your family wouldn’t want you, so there went that. What was an omega without her mate supposed to do?

“Cabin in the woods.” You muttered. “Great. I’m gonna get butchered.”

* * *

Dean came out with a folded piece of paper and handed it to Sam. It was bloodier than the last. “What’s it say?” Sam asked, not wanting to take his eyes off Mary, rage blazing in them.

“I don’t know. Has your name on it.” He told him with a shrug.

Licking his lips, he looked down to see your handwriting once again. He quickly opened the letter.

Any positive feelings he held for his mother went up into flames. “You threatened her, didn’t you?” He sounded far too calm as he handed Dean the open letter. “You threatened our  _children_ , and our  _mate_?” While he hated sharing you, that was trumped by Mary’s actions and thoughtlessness.

“You have one brat.” She countered. 

“She’s pregnant!” Dean yelled, slamming the letter on the table, his green eyes darkened with hatred. 


End file.
